$-2vwx + 4w + 4x - 1 = -6w + 10x - 9$ Solve for $v$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-2vwx + 4w + 4x - {1} = -6w + 10x - {9}$ $-2vwx + 4w + 4x = -6w + 10x - {8}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $-2vwx + 4w + {4x} = -6w + {10x} - 8$ $-2vwx + 4w = -6w + {6x} - 8$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $-2vwx + {4w} = -{6w} + 6x - 8$ $-2vwx = -{10w} + 6x - 8$ Isolate $v$ $-{2}v{wx} = -10w + 6x - 8$ $v = \dfrac{ -10w + 6x - 8 }{ -{2wx} }$ All of these terms are divisible by $2$ Divide by the common factor and swap signs so the denominator isn't negative. $v = \dfrac{ {5}w - {3}x + {4} }{ {wx} }$